The present disclosure relates generally to techniques to cancelling noise resultant in a display. More specifically, the present disclosure relates generally to techniques for compensating for artifacts and/or non-uniformity in a display panel based at least in part on display variations due to temperature.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic display panels are used in a plethora of electronic devices. These display panels typically consist of multiple pixels that emit light. These pixels may be formed using self-emissive units (e.g., light emitting diode) or pixels that utilize units that are backlit (e.g., liquid crystal diode). These displays may undergo temporal temperature shifts and/or temporal differences across the panel that may cause the display to behave differently than intended, such as artifacts or non-uniform displaying due to temperature changes.